Undiscovered Country
"Undiscovered Country" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Shades of Blue. It premiered on February 18, 2016. Overview Wozniak grapples with guilt over his attempt to eliminate Saperstein; Harlee tries to protect Saperstein and keep the unit from being torn apart by suspicion and grief; and Stahl comes closer to uncovering Harlee's relationship with Miguel. Recap Saparstein is still breathing. Harlee accuses Wozniak of pushing Saperstein or letting Frank do it. He swears he didn’t but says this may be a blessing in disguise. Then he goes into the men’s room and throws up. Harlee swipes Sap’s phone from the hospital to hide her voicemail to him. In the waiting room, Tess wonders if Sap is an FBI informant. Carlos agrees with her but Tufo gets angry and starts a fight that Harlee has to break up. Stahl convinces Gail to pretend that Saperstein was their informant so that Wozniak will think he’s found his rat. They put a guard on Sap’s room. Stahl approaches Harlee on a subway. Harlee covers for Wozniak, saying she saw Frank and Sap going over the ledge together. Sap is in a medically induced coma. The doctor says he may remember everything or he may not be able to say his own name. There’s no way of knowing until he wakes up. Sitting by Sap’s side, Wozniak tells him to let go so he doesn’t have to kill him twice. Woz talks to Sap’s mother. She says Sap thought of Woz as a role model and respected him. Then she tells him about the FBI agents or “friends” who came to visit Sap the day before. Special Agent Gail Baker shows up at the 64th precinct and Wozniak believes that Saperstein was their asset all along. Loman freaks out because Saperstein had his gun and now it was used to shoot Frank Kovach. ADA Nava visits Harlee at the hospital and tells her he’s falling for her. She warns him that he shouldn’t fall for someone he really doesn’t know. Stahl realizes that Harlee and Kovach both have a connection back to Miguel Zepeda and he and his partner visit him in jail but Zepeda stonewalls them. Stahl continues to try and figure out the connection. Wozniak admits the truth about pushing Saperstein to Harlee. He says he was thinking of her and Cristina and his wife, Linda when he did it and that Saperstein can never wake up. Woz asks Harlee to distract the guard outside of Sap’s room so he can get inside. Harlee won’t do it. She begs Woz to promise her that he won’t hurt Sap again. He promises. At Saperstein’s home, Tufo finds immunity papers that the FBI planted. He’s crushed. He shows the papers to Wozniak. Wozniak finds out that Saperstein’s brain swelling is reducing and he could be talking by morning. He gets explosives from his storage unit. At the hospital, he leaves a gift bag with explosives near the nurses desk. When the explosives are found and the hospital is evacuated, Harlee rushes back to Saperstein’s room but Woz has already injected air into Saperstein’s IV, killing him. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos Recurring *Santino Fontana as David Saperstein *Michael Esper as Donnie Pomp *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava *Annie Chang as Molly Chen *Shuler Hensley as Frank Kovach *Antonio Jaramillo as Miguel Zepeda *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker *Paloma Guzman as Sofia Guest *Danny Johnson as Captain McManus *Jason Cerbone as Agent *Jason Altman as Paramedic One *Nicole Balsam as Assistant *Ardis Barrow as ICU Nurse *Jeremy Cohen as ICU Doctor *Aisha De Haas as Nurse's Aid *Jessica Dickey as Surgeon *Meredith Holzman as Tiffany *Lauren Hooper as Nurse *Emily Jackson as ER Nurse *Amy Lyn Stewart as ER Doctor *Zach Miko as Correctional Officer *Amelia Pedlow as Maxine *Colin Ryan as Hospital Guard *Alexis Suarez as Paramedic Two Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Shades of Blue 1x07 Promo "Undiscovered Country" (HD) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes